<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳港 | 中唔中意我？ by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539141">澳港 | 中唔中意我？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档2019年的文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), 澳港, 特区组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳港 | 中唔中意我？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王嘉龙撑在鞋柜边，皱着眉脱下雨靴。裤管在一开始就被雨水淋湿，更糟的是，他在校门口是淌水过的马路，长裤不管是卷上去还是放下来都湿淋淋能挤出水，贴着皮肤让人不好受。<br/>  他把雨伞放好，转身看见今天不用上班的室友从厨房拐出来，手绕到背后在系围裙，看见王嘉龙的狼狈模样蹙起眉：“雨这么大，可以先避一下雨的。”这套居室就挨在大学边上，外面再堵，也不太需要担心往返时间。<br/>  王嘉龙看着有点烦躁，依旧是不说话，挠了一下被打湿的发梢，更烦躁了。走回房间拎了换洗衣物出来，他看见王濠镜还站在那里，还是开了口：“我好饿。”<br/>  王濠镜笑了笑，回头继续处理鱼。<br/>  王嘉龙在应对final月，晚上基本都泡在图书馆；王濠镜倒是趁休息日赶在新一轮暴雨之前买好了菜，雨势转大之前他收到王嘉龙的信息，简单的几个字：我回来吃。煲汤的时间不太够，但是别的材料齐全，王濠镜想了想，决定加一道鱼。王嘉龙擦着头发站他身后闻着饭菜香，被雨水打蔫的人终于恢复了点生气：我要是不赶回来，鱼肉都柴了！<br/>  “你要是不回，我一个人吃完它。”王濠镜炒完菜，一碟青瓜瘦肉上了桌。<br/>  王嘉龙盛好饭，坐在一旁微妙地朝他瞟了眼。<br/>  怎么了？王濠镜坐下来，眼前这人又不回答他，只一边夹肉一边嘟哝，食饭食饭。饭桌不大，对方夹菜时小臂就这么在他眼前的路径经过，筋骨的线条很明显，在他意识到自己喜欢这样看着时就该知道不对劲、同住的学弟带着浴后清爽的水汽瞧过来，眼神与初识后的每一次交流都别无二致，自始至终只有他动机不纯。<br/>  端菜时他看见他胡乱擦着头发的样子，水珠沿着脖颈跌落至心底，碗碟的边缘一下就变得烫手，再多一阵都会割伤皮肤。王嘉龙当然一直都无所谓，穿着背心短裤，在夏日雨季的凉爽湿气里贴在他身边拿筷子，有点惊讶地啧了一声：加班加到瘦。<br/>  王濠镜低头扒饭：边有咁夸张？<br/>  哦。王嘉龙夹了一块鱼腩，大的，一同中招的姜丝在口腔里炸出辣味；眉头打结、脸颊半鼓，这种时候他的表情总是显得很生动。王濠镜面上没有波澜，但心里还是未免善意地笑出来，拿着勺子把表面的姜葱蒜划拉到边上。<br/>  鱼肉最终被扒拉得一干二净。<br/>  王濠镜收拾好饭桌在沙发上坐了一会儿，角度卡在那里，只能看到厨房的灯光。窗外猛烈的雨声打在他耳边，王嘉龙刚刚吃饭的时候看了他好几眼，他现在有点懵，根本理不出头绪。他踱回厨房特地倒了杯水，洗碗的人看上去没有异样，不像他一样神经兮兮的。<br/>  王嘉龙听见关上房门的声音，又长又缓地呼出一口气，关掉水龙头，小心翼翼把碗筷码好放入消毒柜。<br/>  如果还有什么能让他这样小心对待——王嘉龙揉揉脸，刚才王濠镜到底是发现还是没发现啊？背后的问题才是让他脑筋打结，无论对方知不知道，他都不晓得后面究竟还能怎么办。这人真是很不讲理，什么事打在他身上都跟拍棉花似的，总一副斯斯文文的样子，怎么就这么不食人间烟火。<br/>  他在这个下雨天又一次叹气。下午结束考试从教学楼出来终于松口气，他站在连廊入口望着瓢泼大雨发愣，脑海里拨开题目里的数字和字母，剩下的念头都在打转：是有段时间没怎么跟室友见着面了。今天倒用不着去图书馆，他明天是休息吧？怀着无法明说的心情发了消息，回过神来王濠镜已经站在他面前，无奈又担心地问，怎么不先避一下雨。<br/>  当然是因为饿了。王嘉龙自己给自己翻了白眼。<br/>  他瘫在床上拉开消息界面，几个损友闹哄哄让他赶紧过去打排位的表情包不厌其烦地弹出来，王嘉龙点开下面一个窗口，那之后王濠镜发过来的天气预警信息还留在那里。<br/>  王嘉龙突然静下来，盯着那张截图，只是没过一会儿，脑袋里又开始乱成一团。他把手机扔在床上，任由自己躺成大字，这次是盯着灯管。眼睛酸痛之前他终于坐起来，不安地挠着头发，然后敲开王濠镜的房门。<br/>  这次王濠镜还是这样问他，怎么了？<br/>  王濠镜不解地从电脑桌前站起来正对着他，王嘉龙的视线不得不慢慢随他动作往上移，舔着嘴唇，想要告白的话语一出声却成了：“你系唔系中意我？”<br/>  王濠镜像被人打了个僵直，眨眼的动作也变得滞缓，只是王嘉龙自己也才反应过来，温热的指尖已经滑到了他的鬓边。<br/>  轻吻落下之前，王嘉龙只听见柔软的一句。</p><p>  “最中意你。”</p><p>FIN.</p><p>31/05/19</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>